Emmet Paul meets Camp Lazlo and Phineas and Ferb
by Emmet PaulBerg
Summary: Emmet Paul went into his dimension to see The Good Squirrel Scouts and Phineas and Ferb's friends.
1. Chapter 1

Emmet Paul builds a time travel machine to get into the entire cartoon Phineas and Ferb. Emmet Paul gets into the Phineas and Ferb cartoon. He sees Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Ferb.

Emmet Paul asked "Patsy, Nina, Gretchen how did you get into Phineas and Ferb's cartoon". Patsy said they used Nina's time travel machine to get into Phineas and Ferb's cartoon. Nina said to Emmet Paul "You know there is more than 1 time travel machine in the entire universe.

Buford said, "Hey guys check this out. Buford uses a punching bag to punch it. Buford says, "punching bags are so much…" Buford hiccup and puffs up like a puffer fish. Nina Says" Oh so you are actually a puffer-bully. Buford says, "You're right! I am".

Buford's rolls on his tummy and his tummy squishes Emmet Paul. Emmet Paul said "Buford Van Stomm get off of me. Buford Van Stomm said, "Ops sorry." Buford deflates himself back to normal. Emmet Paul said "Thank You!" Buford says" okay then guys, fallow me".

At the school playground, Buford Van Stomm is leading Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Emmet Paul, and his friends to the playground. The kids see Buford because he's always beating up on nerds. The kids get Buford and jump on him. Buford puffs up like a puffer fish and kicks the kids off of him. The kid said how did he do that, Buford said, "I just did that alright, but call me the puffer bully". Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella laughed at Buford being a puffer bully. Emmet Paul laughed too. Emmet Paul said, "That was hilarious".

At Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas, Ferb, Nina, and Emmet Paul are building a rocket to launch to space to get to Camp Kidney.

Candace is about to bust Phineas and Ferb for building a rocket. Emmet Paul now launches the rocket.

Candace says "MOM! MOM! MOM! Look what Phineas and Ferb are doing! Linda gets into the backyard. Linda Says "Ok Candace what is you want to show me. OH MY GOSH! What are Phineas and Ferb Doing? Candace says "they are going to launch themselves into space. Phineas says, "Nope we're just going to Camp Kidney to visit all the Bean Scouts. Linda says, "Oh no Phineas, you are going to get grounded. The rocket launches up into space and Emmet Paul's hanging on to it. The rocket makes a boom on Linda. Linda says after the Rocket explored being launched into space "You're right Candace I shouldn't go near the rocket after it explode".


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet Paul said, "I think I'm going to be sick". Phineas said "time to go to the other earth to visit Camp Kidney". Phineas, Ferb, and Nina are now into space. Emmet Paul says, "(gasping) can't breath I need oxygen" Nina looks back at Emmet Paul says, "AHH! Phineas, Ferb Emmet Paul can't breath we got to get him inside. Phineas says, Hold On. Nina puts her spacesuit on and gets Emmet Paul inside the rocket and puts a spacesuit on him to let him breath. Emmet Paul breathing, "that it's so much better"

Nina Neckerly said to Emmet Paul "always wear a spacesuit when you go up into space" Emmet Paul says, "that's good" Phineas says, "hay Ferb, we're almost into the earth were Lazlo and his friends are from" Ferb says, "well good"

Phineas, Ferb, Nina, and Emmet Paul landed into Camp Kidney. All the Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts are eating in the mess hall. Emmet Paul opens the doors and comes in. The Beans Scout and Squirrel Scouts looked at him that what is he. Slinkman asked Emmet Paul "who are you?" Emmet Paul said, " I am Emmet F Paul a human that is Lazlo and Nina's friend. Emmet Paul shows Phineas and Ferb to Slinkman and says, "and these are my friends Phineas and Ferb" Phineas said "Hi there Mr. Slinkman" Slinkman says, "well Hello there Phineas and Ferb" Phineas says, "Ferb and I are about to meet all of the bean scouts of Camp Kidney" Phineas and Ferb shake every Bean Scouts hands to say hello.

The bean scouts are having fun with Emmet Paul, Buford, Phineas, and Ferb. Nina was just standing to look at Raj playing with Emmet Paul.

At Nina's secret science workshop, Emmet Paul is doing some blueprints with Phineas and Ferb, like the fashion-inator, nail polishing inator, lipstick-inator, fluffy-inator, float-inator, and puffer-inator. Buford said to Emmet Paul he is already a puffer bully. Emmet Paul said he is already so he's not going to zap it on him. Buford said "I told you I am already a puffer bully" Emmet Paul said "you already are so I am not going to zap it on you". Nina said she could zap every big poofy dress with her fluffy-inator. Buford said he is fluffy too. Buford said "hay look Nina I'm fluffy too" Nina said, "Well of course you are". Patsy came in Nina's secret science workshop to see Nina. Patsy saw Emmet Paul, Buford, and Phineas and Ferb. Patsy asked "gosh Nina who are they?" Nina said, "There are my friends Emmet Paul, Buford Van Stomm, Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher. Emmet Paul sees Patsy being fluffy. Patsy comes to Emmet Paul rubs his face and kisses him on the cheek. Patsy said, "Nina Emmet Paul is your friend." Patsy had zapped herself with the nail polishing inator. Buford has time to zap himself with the fashion-inator.

Buford walks to Acorn Flats wearing high heels. Buford says to the squirrel scouts "hay girls check out my new high heels" the entire squirrel scouts laughed at Buford. Suzie the purple gray poodle with black hair said to Buford "gosh Buford you are so funny" Buford said "hay how do you girls know my name. Amber said, "We just saw the show Phineas & Ferb" Buford knows that's cool. Emmet Paul comes to Acorn Flats with 2 inators a Ballgowninator and one-piece swimsuit inator. Emmet Paul had zapped Amber and Almondine in one-piece bathing suits. And he zaps Suzie in a big ball gown. Suzie runs to Leaky Lake to go float in that big ball gown. Nina comes back to Acorn Flats. The squirrel scouts came to Nina said they have missed her so much. Nina said she misses them too.


	3. Chapter 3

King Eddie came to earth on Marshinator UFO to see everyone at Acorn Flats.

King Eddie: Good morning everybody.

Everyone: Good morning King Eddie.

King Eddie is excited for Buford, Phineas, and Ferb to shown their inventions. Phineas and Ferb built their robotic bean scout to give King Eddie a glass of lemonade. King Eddie drinks his glass of lemonade and likes it.

King Eddie is very pleased with his town of Plainwell having a hardware store, a butcher's shop, and a movie theater. Emmet Paul see's an awesome movie theater. Emmet Paul knows the town of Plainwell was back in the olden days. Gretchen paid for sausages and eats them and shares them with Patsy.

Buford Van Stomm: Hay King Eddie. Watch this

Buford Van Stomm blows up like a balloon and rolls like a bowling ball.

Koda Bostwick is reading some books in King Eddie's library.

Koda Bostwick: Hello everyone

Everyone: Hello Koda Bostwick

Emmet Paul: Do you know that King Eddie's mansion has a swimming pool and a ballroom dance.

Good Patsy Smiles: Yes there is

King Eddie: Then Let's go have some fun

King Eddie's Mansion has the lights on at night. Everyone had fun.


End file.
